starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Geonosis
Geonosis foi o planeta natal dos Geonosianos e uma das sedes secretas da Confederação dos Sistemas Independentes para a construção das fábricas de droides. Geologia e geografia thumb|left|200px|A superfície de Geonosis.Geonosis tinha um grande diâmetro mas com gravidade baixa e atmosfera densa. Com um campo magnético fraco. Várias tempestades de radiação solares eram comuns, e nessa ocasião extinções em massa ocorriam. Os organismos de superfície mais persistentes eram humildes algas de pedra vermelhas enquanto o semi-insectóides Geonosianos foram para o subsolo. Consistia em um núcleo fundido diminuto com um manto rochoso que formava um instável, mundo deserto sujeito a enchentes repentinas que esculpiam os grandes canyons das terras altas. A água compôs 5% da superfície. Durante o tempo da regra dos Geonosianos, muito da arquitetura do planeta era semelhante na aparência em relação aos morros de cupim, consistindo em cúpulas e edifícios construídos em cavernas e Pináculos de pedra. Então, alguém poderia confundir os edifícios Geonosianos facilmente com formações naturais e o próprio planeta inabitado. História História Antiga No passado distante, a maior lua de Geonosis foi atingida por um cometa, lançando uma volumosa área de escombros atingindo a superfície e deixando-a em ruínas, isso aconteceu antes do planeta se estabilizar em uma órbita. Este evento exterminou mais de 99% das espécies nativas de Geonosis. Depois de milhões de anos, as poucas criaturas que sobreviveram à devastação foram reformando lentamente o planeta. Impactos de meteoros aleatórios constantemente acabavam com espécies mais fracas e deixando vivas somente as espécies verdadeiramente astutas, robustas, e impiedosas. Os Geonosianos, a forma de vida dominante no planeta, constituíam todas as três características. Depois que os Geonosianos tecnicamente racionais fizeram contato com a Galáxia, a Fábrica de armaduras Baktoid moveu para o planeta várias Fábricas de Droides. O mestre jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi deslocou-se ao planeta e descobriu a existência das fábricas, assim como o seu objetivo de atacar a República. Kenobi informou o Conselho Jedi e foi capturado. Seu Padawan Anakin Skywalker e a senadora Padmé Amidala empreenderam uma tentativa de salvamento, mas acabaram do mesmo modo presos. Quando já iam ser executados na arena de Geonosis, o Conselho envia cerca de 200 jedi e um exército de clones para deter a Confederação e salvar os três. O exército da Confederação atacou, e deu-se então início à batalha das Guerras Clônicas. O caçador de recompensas Jango Fett, que foi a matriz dos clones da República, foi contratado pelo lorde Sith e líder separatista Conde Dookan para servir ao exército separatista. Quando o mestre jedi Coleman Trebor tentou atacar Dookan, Jango matou-o cautelosamente com sua arma. Porém, quando tentou matar o mestre jedi Mace Windu, ele foi decapitado por um ataque certeiro do sabre de luz do mestre jedi. Muitos jedi foram mortos nessa guerra. Dookan tentou escapar, mas o mestre Kenobi e Anakin encontraram-no, envolvendo-se numa luta. Dookan acabou por decepar o braço de Skywalker e ferir Kenobi. Quando Dookan ia matá-los, o mestre jedi Yoda chega e detém-no. Dookan, quase derrotado, consegue mesmo assim fazer uma pilastra atingir Kenobi e Skywalker. Yoda salva-os, enquanto o Sith foge. Guerras Clônicas Em 24 ABY, durante o reinado do Arquiduque Poggle the Lesser, Geonosis se tornou um membro da Confederação dos Sistemas Independentes que usava as fábricas do planeta para construir seu exército droide. Dois anos depois, em 22 ABY, Poggle programou uma reunião privada dos líderes da Confederação em Geonosis. Era esperado que durante esta reunião as organizações que formavam a coluna vertebral do movimento Separatista pusessem seus recursos à disposição de Conde Dookan, o Chefe de Estado da Confederação. Sem o conhecimento dos Separatistas, os planos dos Separatistas de guerrear contra a República Galáctica foram ouvidos pelo Cavaleiro Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, que tinha seguido Jango Fett, um caçador de recompensas empregado por Dookan, que ia para Geonosis. Kenobi conseguiu transmitir as suas descobertas ao seu Padawan Anakin Skywalker, que estava naquele momento localizado em Tatooine, antes de ser pego pelos Separatistas. Depois de retransmitir a informação para o Conselho de Jedi, Skywalker e Padmé Amidala, a Senadora de Naboo, decidiram salvar Kenobi, mas acabaram sendo presos. Eventualmente, Kenobi, Skywalker e Amidala foram levados a arena de execução Geonosiana onde foram colocados cara a cara contra um Acklay, um Reek e um Nexu respectivamente, tendo conseguido se livrar das criaturas. Os Separatistas, em troca, introduziram droide de batalhas na arena, começava assim a Batalha de Geonosis, a primeira batalha das Guerras Clônicas. Os reforços Jedi, conduzidos por Mestre Mace Windu, se revelaram entre o público e entraram na arena para confrontar os droides. Depois de uma batalha longa entre os Droides e os Jedi, Mestre Yoda chegou com novas tropas para a República depois da qual uma grande batalha estourou nas planícies arenosas de Geonosis. Até a época das Guerras Clônicas, a população do planeta foi calculada em 100 bilhões. Depois da derrota da Confederação na Batalha de Geonosis, o planeta foi ocupado pela República. Período posterior às Guerras Clônicas As Guerras Clônicas terminaram junto com a República, reestruturada no Império Galáctico, vitorioso, Geonosis permaneceu sob controle Imperial. Cientistas Geonosianos também representaram um papel importante na construção da primeira Estrela de Morte. Durante a guerra Civil Galáctica, enquanto perseguia um transportador Imperial que tinha interferido durante a incursão da Aliança nas operações do Império em Bakura, Geonosis foi visitado por Wedge Antilles que achou vários droides de batalha B1 completamente operacionais deixados para trás depois do fim da guerra, como também um caça Jedi que ele acabou usando para escapar do planeta. Depois da morte do Imperador Palpatine, Geonosis estabeleceu uma política de isolamento. O planeta foi poupado pelos Yuuzhan Vong durante a invasão deles. Vários anos depois do fim da Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, Boba Fett retornou a Geonosis para exumar o restos do pai dele e enterra-lo próximo à filha dele, Ailyn Vel, em Mandalore. Por trás das cenas Geonosis é o único planeta caracterizado nos filmes Star Wars a ter um sistema de anel natural, assim como Júpiter. George Lucas considerou que a Batalha de Geonosis foi para ele a maior sequência de ação que eles já tentaram a partir de Ataque dos Clones. Aparições *''The Eyes of Revolution'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Episódio II: Ataque dos Clones'' *''Machines of War'' *''The Lesson'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Most Precious Weapon'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Elusion Illusion'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Odds'' *''Medstar: Intermezzo'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *[[Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (romance)|Romantização de Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith]] *''Old Wounds'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Tours'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' Fontes *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''Inside the Worlds of Attack of the Clones'' * * *''The New Essential Chronology'' Categoria:Lugares em Geonosis Categoria:Planetas desérticos Categoria:Planetas aliados à Aliança Galáctica Categoria:Planetas aliados ao Império Galáctico Categoria:Gravidade leve Categoria:Planetas aliados à Nova República Categoria:Planetas aliados à República Categoria:Planetas aliados aos Separatistas Categoria:Planetas da Orla Exterior